GXV
TNXA got an idea. they can make a development. TNXA will be developing the next generation of TNXA; GXV, Generation of Xtreme Violence. The game are used for WWE '13 for the Xbox 360 console. And the revenue on Mackey Arena in Purdue University in Lafayette, IN. The stage for GXV is Custom Arena (WWE '13). It's theme song for GXV is "Holiday" by Bensin. It premiered after TNXA Japanarchy in 2013. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 ' 'Episode 4 Rosters Superstars Shane McMahon (GXV General Manager) - 'Leap of Faith, Coast to Coast, Combination '"The Bad Guy" Andre Black (Original CAW) - Spinebussa (Samoan Drop), Blackout (Dominator), Fade to Black (Crossface) Vicious (Cowboy Bebop/UWA Assault) - Eternal Rest (CAF), Vicious Footprint (CAF) Primo Colon - ' 'Epico Colon - ' '"Alpha Clown" Kevin Spade (Original CAW) - 'Alpha Driver (CAF; same move as Devin) '"Omega Clown" Devin Spade (Original CAW) - 'Omega Driver (CAF; same move as Kevin) '"The ESPer" Itsuki Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) '-' ESPer Driver (Winning's Edge), SOS Faceplant (same move as Haruhi Suzumiya) "The Young Gun" Smokey - 'Acid Drop, SKO (TKO Swinging Jawbreaker) '"The World's Most Dangerous Man" Ken Shamrock - 'Ankle Lock 'Kam Chin '- Piano Twist (Corkscrew Body Splash), Fur Elise (Springboard Corner Bulldog); Ballin' Elbow '"The Jamaican Kid" Wayne Marley '-' Jamaican Wheel Barrel (S.O.S.), Jamaican Neckbreaker (Reality Check), Jamaican Buzzsaw Kick (Trouble in Paradise) Broly (DragonBall Z) - Omega (F5), Garbage Disposal (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker 9 times), Total Mutilation (Powerbomb 6 times into Spiral Powerbomb), YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING! (Flapjack), Gigantic Meteor (Chokeslam) Bandit Keith (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - American Chokeslam (Chokeslam); US Constitution (Crossface); Atomic Bomb (Gut Wrench Powerbomb) "Cholo Street Thug" Azrael Sanchez (Original CAW) '-' Chicano Backbreaker (Back Stabber); Chicano Neckbreaker (Zack Attack); Chicano Driver (Implant Buster) Mugen (Samurai Champloo/ACW) - 'Kendo (Stone Cold Stunner) 'Dean Ambrose - 'Dirty Deeds (Headlock Driver) 'Roman Reigns - 'Spear, Superman Punch 'Seth Rollins - 'Curb Stomp (Blackout), Sethwalker 'Wade "Bad News" Barrett - Wasteland, Bull Hammer, Winds of Change Daniel Bryan - Yes Lock, The Running Knee David "A-List" Otunga - The Verdict "The Icon" Jason White - White Out (Reality Check) Zack Ryder - Zack Attack, Rough Ryder Gokudo Yuccot Kikanski (Gokudo) - Cuties (Vixens) "The Sweetest Sting" Mila (Dead or Alive 5) '-' Cross Armbreaker; Left-Handed Knockout Hook; Victoria Kick (Trouble in Paradise); Sleeper Choke (Sleeper Hold 2/Coquina Clutch) "Fierce Ninja" Koyuki Azumaya (Sgt. Frog) '-' Ninja Armbar (Tilt-A-Whirl Armbar); Ninja Leglock "The Glamazon" Beth Phoenix (CCL/VWF) - 'Glam Slam 'Nikki Bella - 'Facebuster; Rack Attack 'Brie Bella - 'Facebuster 'Marie Kanker (Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy) -''' Kanker KO (WMD or KO Punch); Kanker Kross Armbreaker; Mar-Impaler (Lifting DDT) 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas & Ferb) - '''DDT; What'cha Doin? ; Sweet Kiss From Issy 'Ryoko "The Blade" Sakamoto - ' '"DJ P0n-3" Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) '- '''Dubstep Driver 'Kim Chin ' '-''' Final Mix (Knox Out); "Supafly" Kimmy Snuka (Superfly Body Splash) "Million Dollar Kitty Kat" Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) - 'Million Dollar Elbow Drop (Starstruck); Million Dollar Superkick (Sweet Chin Music) '"The Amazoness" Tania (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) - ' '"The Queen of Roses" Envy (Original CAW/SEA/CCL) - 'E-Cutter (CAF); E-Cutter #2 (Truth or Consequences); Glorious Envy (Hell's Gate) '"Gothic Lust" Lauren Griffin (Original CAW) - 'Lust Cutter (CAF); Gothic Kiss of Death (Long Kiss Goodnight); Tribadism Leg Lock 'Vicky the Babysitter (Fairly OddParents) - 'Spear; BED, TWERP! (CAF); GTS; Curfew Lock '''Eve Torres - '''Booty Poppin' Moonsault; Moonsault; Spinning Neckbreaker 'Naga the Serpent (Slayers) - 'Freeze Arrow (CAF); Serpent Lock (Liontamer) '"The Snow Fairy" Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) - ' 'Harley Quinn (Batman/UWO/VWF) - 'The Laughing Pain (Dreamer Driver); Laugh Attack (Corkscrew Kick) 'Poison Ivy (Batman/FvH/VWF) - ' 'Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) - ' '"The Snake" Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) - 'Vector Blade (CAF); Five Star Snake Splash (Five Star Frog Splash); Venom Driver (Sitout Spinebuster); Snake Bite (Tilt-A-Whirl Hurricanrana) 'Alicia Fox '-' Scissors Kick Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire/WWE-TV) - 'Succu-bomb (Triple Powerbomb or CAF) , Lustful Ride (Stink Face) '"The Fashion Pony" Rarity Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - 'Art of the Dress (Flapjack); Fashion Driver (Winning's Edge) '"The Killer Bee" Cammy White (Street Fighter) '-' Gyro Drive Smasher (CAF) Aileen Rao (Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0) -''' Raijinhai (Stratosfaction); Indra's Rage (Sitout Spinebuster); Sex Drive (Booty Popping Moonsault); Vishnu's Death From Above (Stratosphere) 'Iima Valentine (East Coast CAW Wrestling/OCBF/A.W.A.C.) - '''Chokeslam from Asylum (1-Hand Chokeslam); Scorpion Death Drop (Inverted DDT); Scorpion Deathlock (Sharpshooter, Cloverleaf, or Edgecator); GET AWAY FROM ME!! (Claw Hold, Mandible Claw, Love Handle, or Shoulder Claw); Kudome Valentine (Vertabreaker) 'Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) - 'CKO (RKO); Crippler Crossface 'Cindy McPhearson (The Boondocks) - 'Attitude Adjustment; STF 'Rogue (X-Men) - ' 'Deidre Dennis (Batman Beyond) - ' 'Delia Dennis (Batman Beyond) -''' 'Wendy T.B. (South Park) - '''Frog Splash; Sharpshooter 'Poison Ivy (Batman/VWF/FvH) '-' Emmy (Pokemon Black & White/ECCW) - 'Draco Meteor (CAF); Dragon Claw (CAF); Dragon Dance (Emerald Fusion); Focus Blast (Implant Buster); Farmboy Choke (Anaconda Vise) 'Hinata Hakamada (Ro-Kyu-Bu!) - ' 'Tomoka Minato (Ro-Kyu-Bu!) - ' 'Maho Misawa (Ro-Kyu-Bu!) - ''' Champions '''GXV Heavyweight Championship - "The Jamaican Kid" Wayne Marley GXV Tag Team Championship - Alpha Omega Twinz GXV Underground Championship - Smokey GXV International Championship - Ken Shamrock GXV Vixens Championship - Mila GXV Women's Tag Team Championship - MarieBella Stables Black & White - Jason White & Andre Black Alpha Omega Twinz - "Alpha Clown" Kevin Spade & "Omega Clown" Devin Spade Colon Cousins '-' 'Primo & Epico 'The Shield - Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, & Seth Rollins Kim & Kam Chin '-' 'Kam Chin & Kim Chin 'The Bella Twins -''' Nikki & Brie Bella '''MarieBella -''' Isabella Garcia-Shapiro & Marie Kanker '''The Loli Shield - Tomoka Minato, Hinata Hakamada, & Maho Misawa 'HWO (Hardcore World Order) '-''' 'Envy, Lauren Girffin, & Vicky the Babysitter 'Dee Dee - '''Deidre & Delia Dennis Category:TNXA Shows